


Spirit Break Up

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Aquarius dumps Scorpio leaving him heart broken, Lucy doesn't know how to help him so she asks Natsu to take care of him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Scorpio
Kudos: 45





	Spirit Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Scorpio was depressed, it had been a week since Aquarius dumped him. She said he wasn't man enough for her anymore, as it turned out she started dating Pisces, that dealt a huge blow to Scorpio. He has been inconsolable ever since. Lucy didn't know what to do, not like talking to Aquarius would help.

Natsu came in and saw the spirit sulking. “What's wrong with him," Lucy saw him and sighed. “Aquarius dumped him," this earned a wail from him. “Do you think you could help him?" She asked.

“Sure I think I can help," he said with a smile.

“Great!" She turned to her spirit. “Scorpio, Natsu is gonna take care of you," the spirit is scooped up and carried out of the guild. Natsu takes him home, and he sits him on the bed. “So tell me what happened?"

Scorpio sniffles, and wipes his eyes. “Well Aquarius said, she thought my hair was weird and stands out to much, and that I should change it. She wanted me to dye the red of my hair black and the white of my hair blue. When I told her no, she flipped out. She started saying I was flirting with other girls just cause I wasn't wearing a shirt. It just kept getting worse, then finally she dumped me saying I wasn't man enough for her anymore, she said she was done using me." He finished his story and he thought the Dragon slayer was gonna laugh at him, but instead he cupped the spirit's cheek. “It is her loss, if she can't see how special you are ten fuck her! Just look at you, you're sexy, strong, I'm sure you'll have someone special in no time," his warmth and his words washed over Scorpio like a refreshing wave. He starred into Natsu's eyes, feeling a warmth spread through his chest, before he could stop himself he leaned forward and kissed him.

Natsu gasped in surprise and the spirit pulls back in shock. “I'm sorry...I..." The pink haired male silences him with a kiss. Scorpio didn't hesitate he kissed back, their tongues met, and shared the other's taste. Sadly the kiss broke for air, but the celestial licked his lips in delight. “Hmm spicy," he purred and Natsu smirked. He removed Scorpio's collar, and kissed him again. His hands roamed the male's tan torso feeling his muscles pulse from his touch. When Salamander played with his nipples, the kiss broke as he moaned in pleasure.

The fire dragon slayer didn't let up, he attacked his neck with kisses and playful nips. Scorpio had to keep himself from drooling, it felt so good. Aquarius's kisses never felt like this. He felt his blood rush south and his cock began to tent up his pants. Natsu grabbed his arousal through his pants. “Natsu ahh!" He bucked his hips grinding into the other male's grasp. Natsu playfully pumped him, the baggy pants he wore added extra friction to his strokes.

He stopped when he noticed a wet spot forming, he raised the spirit's hips undoing his belt he slid the pants down. Scorpio moaned as the pants tugged his hard on down, but when they cleared his manhood snapped up flinging pre cum onto his tan abs. The garment was removed and Natsu smirked at his lack of underwear. “Most male spirits go commando," he confessed, his cheeks heating up in a blush.

Once Scorpio was completely stripped, Natsu pulled back to look at him, he was gorgeous, every inch of him a beautiful tan, his body chiseled to perfection, what interested him was that he didn't have a navel, it made sense since he was a spirit. His cock stood at 9 inches and curved up a bit, and his pubes matched his hair, the right side was red and the left was white, his balls were completely smooth. ´Aquarius is a fool for passing him up,' Natsu thought, he began kissing his pecs while his hands travelled up and down his body, feeling the spirit's muscles pulse under his touch.

Scorpio basked under his gaze, no one had looked at him with such passion and desire before, it had his body aching with pent up need. When Natsu touched him, he moaned, the pink haired male's warmth seeped into his body. His mouth latched onto his left nipple, while his other hand played with the right. ´Oh fuck me yes!' He didn't know his nipples would feel so good touched, but as the tongue swirled around his nub and his other hand pinch and rubbed the other he was reduced to a drooling mess. His hips rose seeking to be touched, Natsu understood and brought his freed hand down, teasingly slow, his finger tips ghosting over his tan flesh.

Finally his hand came down and began rubbing his hardness, Scorpio moaned his name and bucked into his grasp. His cock was oozing pre cum like mad, he was so close to cumming, merely a hair's breath away. Natsu worked his arousal, smearing it with pre cum, all the while never ceasing his assault on his nipples.

With every shudder and moan, the dragon slayer felt Scorpio was close to release, not wanting it to go to waste, he released his nipple and started a sinful trail down his body with his tongue, this had a shudder racing up the spirit's spine, even his tail shook from the sensation.

He didn't wait long and soon his mouth replaced his hand, he licked up the pre cum a bit before he looked up meeting Scorpio's gaze, he gave him a wink and with one go he swallowed his arousal down to the root. Scorpio saw stars, he bucked off his tail and came into the hot wet cavern that is Natsu's mouth, the first two spurts shot down his throat, but he pulled back to catch the next three on his tongue. He milks him of every drop, he spends a few minutes cleaning his softening cock.

Scorpio sighs in bliss, as his manhood is licked clean. Natsu pulls back and looks at him. “It's up to you, we can stop here, or we can go all the way, what do you want?" He asks, and Scorpio doesn't hesitate, he laid back on his tail and pulled his legs up to his chest, exposing his firm rear and virgin pucker. “I want to be yours, take me please," that was all the rose haired boy needed, he stripped off his vest and scarf, exposing his firm pecs and abs, he undoes his belt and removes his pants and boxers in one go, the clothes join Scorpio's in a pile.

The spirit gasps as Natsu's huge 11 inch long hard on spring into the air, his hole twitches at the sight. There was a thick crown of pink pubes crowning his crotch, and his balls were big. He wanted him now, but Natsu was a romantic and he wanted to make Scorpio feel special, cause he was.

Natsu leans down, and runs his tongue over his crack, he gasps as the wet muscle brushes over his hole. He gets a few long licks, before the slayers starts pushing his tongue against his entrance, the inner muscles relaxed from the heat, and allowed him to slip inside. “Ahh...Natsu...ahh!" He moaned as it wiggled inside, he wet his inner walls, swirling his tongue about earning more moans from the spirit. “Please take me, no more teasing, take me now!" He pleaded, his whole body was burning in need, seeing him naked had gotten his cock stirring, the licking had him fully aroused and needing to cum!

Scorpio didn't have to wait long, as the dragon slayer summoned a tube of lube in his hand and quickly coated his entire length. He positioned himself at the spirit's wet hole. He pushed in slowly, letting him feel each thick inch as it pushed into him. His whole body shook in pleasure, but he kept a firm hold on his legs. Soon he was buried balls deep inside him, and Scorpio was shaking in bliss. 'So full, so big sooo good!!' He thought, Natsu took hold of his legs, and kissed his tan skin. Scorpio wiggled wanting him to move. So he let the spirit wrap his legs around him, he took hold of his hips and began to move, he set a strong pace fucking him hard and deep.

The red and white haired male loved it, he moaned Natsu's name like a mantra, the cool of his tail and the heat of Natsu's skin had him shivering in bliss. With every stroke of his cock inside sent a burst of heat coursing through his veins, Natsu kissed him passionately, he swallowed his moans and their tongues danced together.

They were both close, so Natsu took hold of his pulsing cock and began pumping him. “Natsu!" He cried out as he came, and his clenching inner walls pulled Natsu over the edge, and his hot seed poured into him, the feeling brought Scorpio to a third release, his cock erupting a few more spurts before it lay on his belly completely spent. “That was amazing oh yeah!"

“It was," Natsu hugged him, and stayed buried inside him. They came down from their sex high, and Scorpio looked at him with a mix of desire and joy. “So what happens now?"

“We live our lives."

“But how, I'm still Lucy's spirit and your not a celestial spirit wizard?"

“You visit me using your own power, stay with me as long as you can then you go back, and when Lucy needs you, you go to her no questions asked. I like you Scorpio, and I care about Lucy, we will make this work." Scorpio smiled and nuzzled his neck. He found a great mate indeed.

2 weeks later

Lucy was on a solo mission dealing with some bandits. “Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" She summed the red and white haired male, what she wasn't expecting was for him to appear buck naked. His body glistening with sweat, his tan ass was a slightly redder shade than normal, his hard jutting cock was dripping with pre cum and twitching angrily. “Scorpio! What the hell?"

“You need me to take care of these losers Lucy?" Completely ignoring the shocked stares. Lucy nodded. “Just leave it to me oh yeah!" He fought with such ferocity, she almost felt bad for the bandits. He took them all down and smiled. “If that's all I'll see you around Lucy," he smiled as he vanished. “I'm glad to see him happy but why was he naked?"

Scorpio didn't return to the spirit world. He returned to Natsu's house, where his pink haired lover lay naked and aroused, his cock glistening from the lube he used. “I took care of some bandits for Lucy," he said and Natsu smiled. “Good boy, now come here and claim your reward." In a flash Scorpio was on top of him riding his massive rod, the two were happy together and they did everything in their power to make it work.

One day Natsu would be a S class wizard and gain a secondary magic, he would ask for Scorpio's key which Lucy parted with happily who was she to stand in the way of love.

End


End file.
